Frozen Peas
"Frozen Peas" is the fourth episode of Season One of Plants vs. Zombies Television. It was written and directed by AllanofAmerica. It is the fourth episode of the series, and premiered on September 5th, 2013. Synopsis Peashooter's brother, Snow Pea, comes to visit. He starts freezing everything in sight, annoying Crazy Dave and the rest of the plants. Debuts *Ice/Snow Pea *Mail Plant Plot The episode begins with Peashooter to fight a small wave of zombies alone. After making the zombies leave from his lawn,the Mail plant comes and gives a message to Peashooter.The other plants ask him about the message and answers that his brother Ice Pea.Wall-nut feels something cold and Ice Pea comes.Peashooter asked him How is going? and Sunflower tries meet Ice Pea but she's stopped by Ice Pea because Peashooter talked to me!.Crazy Dave comes and talk to the plants but Ice Pea talks very rude to him.Wall-nut tries to stop him saying We don't talk like that to Crazy Dave.Ice Pea calls him nerd but Sunflwer tries to stop him almost saying that Wall-nut is her love interest but Ice Pea understands it very easily because it's one of his talents like shooting ice peas that thinks that are better that Peashooter's peas and to win hippies like Crazy Dave.Crazy Dave understands it and says that till Ice Pea leave he won't take care of his plantastic friends but Ice Pea calls them planatstic nerds.After that Ice Pea says that because the plants''love'' him,he wants to change a bit the lawn.Peashooter says yes but he has to end it before they wake up from their sleep.All the rest of the plants with exception Ice Pea go to sleep but Ice Pea releases his icy powers and turns the lawn into to an icy lawn!When the plants wake up,Wall-nut feels a bit cold and Sunflower asks him what happened.Peashooter answers but Sunflower says Who talked to you? and she says sorry because Ice Pea said that phrase many times.Ice Pea welcomes them but the rest of the plants ask him what happened.Ice Pea said that they let him to change a bit the lawn.Peashooter says that he didn't mean that.Cherry Bomb doesn't feel nothing but Ice Pea shoots to him a lot of icy peas and freezes him.Peashooter wants Ice Pea to unfreeze the area before something happen but the zombies attack!Ice Pea wants to fight them but Peashooter says that he won't fight them.Next Cherry Bomb explodes sending Ice Pea into a cage.After the plants attack but Sunflower slides because of the icy lawn and falls to Wall-nut's hug.Cherry Bomb explodes again,breaking the ice and Peashooter sends a lot of peas that beats the most of the zombies but Conehead Zombie shows himself again.Peashooter remembers the last time that saw that zombie and says that the only plant that can defeat him is Cherry Bomb but Cherry Bomb says that his centre hasn't got enough power so they're doomed.Meanwhile in Ice Pea's cage he thinks the mistakes that he has done and changes brain.He hears his friends that are in danger but he can't brake the cage.But Crazy Dave comes unlocks his cage,he thanks him and he goes to help his friends.When he arrives,he says to Peashooter to combine their peas so to defeat the zombies.The plan worked the zombies left the lawn.Ice Pea and Peashooter say sorry and starts snowing.Peashooter says that he has got an idea for trading Ice Pea's name into to Snow Pea.Ice Pea likes it and everybody says his name.The episode ends with Snow Pea saying that he will stay in their team. Characters Major Characters *Peashooter *Sunflower *Wall-nut *Ice/Snow Pea Minor Characters *Crazy Dave *The Zombies *Conehead Zombie *Mail Plant *Cherry Bomb Starring Cast *Neil Patrick Harris as Peashooter *Laura Shigihara as Sunflower *Fred Newman as Crazy Dave *Noah Munck as Wall-nut *Noah Crawford as Cherry Bomb *Fred Newman as The Zombies Guest Starring *Martin Short as Ice/Snow Pea *Josh David Ketterdom as Conehead Zombie *Jerry Trainor as Mail Plant Quotes *'Mail Plant:'A message for mister Peashooter. *'Peashooter:'Thanks. *'Mail Plant:'Your welcome,maniac! *'Ice/Snow Pea:'Look who came!ME! *'Wall-nut:'Em...We don't talk like that to Crazy Dave. *'Ice/Snow Pea:'Why not,nerd? *'Ice/Snow Pea:'They're not my plantastic friends!They're plantastic nerds! *'Sunflower:'Sweetie!Oh! (She falls to Wall-nut's hug).Hiiiiiiiii! *'Conehead Zombie:'I'm guna eit yor brainnzzz! Trivia *In this episode, Snow Pea first appears, but not as part of main cast. *Mail Plant was never shown at reality in Plants vs Zombies game series. *That episode shows that the plants have mail system. Category:Plants vs. Zombies TV Series Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes